livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat! In the Alleys of Twoleg Place.... Gorse licked a paw briskly. He hadn't met a cat he couldn't beat. He sighed. What was so fun about killiing to him?! Gorse ignored his questoin and padded away from the limp tawny body. 15:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) (Pluvia) I padded around the alleys of twoleg place. I noticed a white tabby tom in the next alley. I saw the body of one of my friends, Deserta. I let out a gasp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gorse found him self running down an alley to his old twoleg's house. He scratched the door. It opened, with just bones of his old twolegs. Gorse blinked his eyes, and the house was just full of furniture and mice again. He sighed. He remembered that he was killing because he missed his twolegs. He curled up in his old bed and fell asleep. 01:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw that the tom was gone. "Deserta?" I said sadly as I padded up to her cold, dead body. A tear fell from my eye and splattered on the ground.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gorse saw a she-cat crying, but learned to never aprouch a mourning she-cat, its VERY dangerous. He sulked out of his old home and fled out of the alley. 01:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw the white tabby tom again. "Hey! Wait!" I called after him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gorse knew it was runn'in time! He dashed away, into the park. He slid between twoleg and twoleg childrens' legs. He briskley leaped up onto a house roof. He was a decendent from Skyclan, of course he could jump it! He pelted from roof to roof. He leaped into a house and hid in a garabge can. 01:34, April 19, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" I hissed as I charged after him. He may be fast, but I could still track him through his scent trail. I found him in a trash can. "What was that all about?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Gorse's ears went flat. His Blue gaze sparked with fear and anger. "If a cat is chasing me, i have the right to run." he snarled. His claws were unsheathed, and prepared to fight if nessicary. 00:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Why did you kill my friend?" I questioned, calmly and not afraid. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Because i lost my twolegs. All i have to do is kill." growled Gorse. His gaze turned to pure anger. He lashed his tail and dashed off. He felt like killing again. 01:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Just because someone's had a rough start doesn't mean they have a right to be a blood-thirsty murderer!" I called after him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Since when are you my guide?!" spat Gorse. He leaped at the she-cat, leaving her with blood and scratches. He dashed off into his twoleg's old den, and locked everything. It was impocible for a cat to get in. 01:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yowl of anger. "And sence when did you have the right to murder my friend!" I hissed, furious. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Gorse could still smell the faint sent of his twolegs. He had been so battle hungry, he forgot about his hunger. He left his home and briskly caught a pigeon and returned to his locked up den. 01:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I growled loudly and slashed at the house with my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Um, why are you tearing up his house?" Snorted (whoever my she-cat was!) Gorse flicked his ears from inside his den. 01:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (Where is your cat?) I swung my head around to look at the she-cat. "Because that murderer killed my friend! And then when I tried to ask him why he would do such a thing, he cslashed my face!" I hissed. I turned back to face the house. "Come out here and fight me, you blood-thirsty coward!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) (she's right next to ur cat. She is a young, and very bold cat...) Storm snorted. She put her paw down. "I'll fight you1" she snarled. (srry for this.) "Okay!" the she-cat hissed. She leaped at Storm, but Storm dodged her and snorted. "No, I mean a running match! That's how we do it1" hissed Storm. "Fight's are gross!" she added. 16:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "That isn't a fight!" I spat. "Andd why do you even care about that cat inside the house?" I asked, my voice much calmer. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Storm sighed. "He was my old neighbor when we were younger. I was a kit, and he was like 6 moons. He was abused, and then i never saw him again." meowed Storm. "Well well, it is you." growled Gorse. He was on the roof of the house. Storm puffed and snorted. "Bout' time you were smart enough to get out1" hissed Storm. (Does your cat like Gorse of something? XD)Silverstar 16:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (No) (Pluvia) I nodded. "I guess that makes sense," I replied. (Alexandros) I padded around twoleg place, bored out of my mind. I heard several cats talking in the distance, so I hid behind a trash can to watch. I slipped and fell and several cans, bottles, and other pieces of junk fell down with me. I rolled down the hill a little bit and found myself at the white tabby tom's paws. "Um, hi," I said.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse snarled. "Whatch your whiskers!" he spat. Storm sighed. "Snappy as always, Gorse." she growled. Acernis padded over to the cat, her red fur smooth and shiney. "Cool it, mr. Tigerstar!" snapped Acernis. (she's heard of the stories.)Silverstar 16:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," I said as I scrambled to my paws. (Alexandros) "What are you doing here anyway?" hissed a blue-gray she-cat. "Um..." I replied... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse flicked his tail. "WE're arguing he!" hissed Gorse. He glared at the tom. Acernis rested her tail on the tom's shoulder. "No need to snap at someone how's not trying to bite!" she hissed. Her dark blue eyes glittered with determination.Silverstar 16:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Gosh," I replied. "I said I was sorry, it was an accident." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (Acernis was being nice to him, gosh!) "You might want to head out, these are tough rouges!" Acernis murmured to the silver tabby tom. Gorse snarled.Silverstar 16:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (That was to Gorse, not Acernis...) "I can hold my own in a fight," I said to her, nicely. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her tail. "Just to warn you, that white tabby tom just killed a she-cat, to warn you." she mewed. She dashed away, almost getting clawed by Gorse. Storm lashed her tail.Silverstar 16:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "But why would he do-" I said, but she ran away before I could finish. "-that" I ended. I looked at the three cats who were still there... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Cause' i feel like it!" snarled Gorse. He leaped at the tom and pinned him down. he grabbed him by the neck and flung the tom away. Storm hissed at the intruder and lashed out at him with her rear claws.Silverstar 16:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "You can just kill and hurt cats because you feel like it!" I shouted. "It's immoral and wrong! And it shows that you are to other cats nothing but a sad, pathetic soul who can't control his own emotions, so he takes it out on others!" I noticed blood was gushing from the wound on my neck. The pain was excruciating, but I tried to ignore it... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gorse snorted. "Life is either life or death1" he sneered. He prepared to give the tom a killing blow, but his sister, Acernis lashed Gorse's belly. "Enough, brother1" she spat.Silverstar 17:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "No, life is life, and death is death; once life is gone it can never be restored!" I hissed. "And you forget you are not alone in this world! Other's have suffered pain just as much as you have!" I sighed. "Thanks," I told the she-cat who had helped me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her tail. "Anything to get pay-back on my brother for killing my old best friend, Shivers." Acernis meowed. She padded away, casting one last glare at her brother. Gorse snarled, and decided to head to bed for the night.Silverstar 17:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Once the two cat's left, only the blue-gray she-cat remained. She padded up to me and said "I'm Pluvia, who are you?" "Alexandros," I replied. "But everyone calls me Alex for short." She nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis leaped up a tree in the twoleg trainging place (the park.) She noticed a squirrel, and chased it. Before she knew it, she had a twoleg kit holding her. Acernis was once a warrior, so she hated twolegs. She screeched in fear. Gorse heard his sister's screech, and ignored it.Silverstar 17:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I heard the she-cat from earlier scream. I followed the sound and saw her being attacked by a twoleg kit. I charged at it, but I stumbled and fell on the concrete. "Every time," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis battd at thin air. She hissed in anger. The twoleg kit cuddle her closer, but ran away with Acernis when it saw the tom. He put her in a cage, and zipped up the portable twoleg den. (a tent).Silverstar 17:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I ran up to the starnge twoleg den. "Are you O.K?" I asked her through the strange wall of the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (they should get captured together. XD) "Yeah, but you might wanna run, another Twoleg will snatch you up!" meowed Acernis.Silverstar 17:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Just give me a sec," I said as I drew my claws. I cut a slit down the twoleg nest with my claws and walked inside. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) A twoleg screamed and ran inside to snatch away Acernis. (are the two getting captured together, or shall i let Acernis go?)Silverstar 17:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (It's up to you) "Hey!" I shouted at the twoleg. "Let her go, she doesn't want to be here!" Sadly, the twoleg couldn't understand me. (You should make your RP cat a page) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (did that.) Acernis sighed. The twoleg picked up the tom and put him in there with Acernis. "Great, and i'm clostrifobric1" she hissed. The two leg skipped to a monster and put the cage in there. The doors locked, and Acernis tried to bite the cage open.Silverstar 17:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I pawed at the little latch and it eventualy opened. I noticed that back window of the monster was opened. "We have to jump," I whispered to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis bristled, and then paused. "We met hours ago, and were captured, and still don't know each other's names1" she laughed. she leaped down and nodded. "My name's Acernis." she mewed.Silverstar 17:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Alexandros," I replied. "But you can call me Alex." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (oh, my cat this mournnig was chasing butterflies and eating them...) Acernis nodded. "You can call me Ace. We should get back to-" she paused and then sighed. "Somewhere..." she murmured. Acernis padded away.Silverstar 17:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I nodded and scrambled out of the car, but I fell flat on my face once I got outside. I stood up and padded away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis sighed. She think she had an idea... she dashed after Alexandros. "Alex!" she called. He turned around. "I-I think we should make like a group to protect each other from evil cats! We could find more cats, and fight against Gorse1" meowed Acernis.Silverstar 17:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "But isn't he you brother?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her tail. "Scourge and Firestar were related, did that stop Firestar from killing Scourge and saving the clans?" meowed Acernis.Silverstar 18:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (I don't think Firestar knew that, or at least at the time.) "But do you believe your brother is truly evil? Or is he just confused and lost?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (i don't care, Acernis is just mak'in up crazy metaphores! XD) "He's evil alright. He killed our father before we were even adopted!" mewed Acernis.Silverstar 18:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis purred. "So you'll join? you can be leader. I'll be just a random- Hey! A butterfly1" meowed Acernis. She punced on it.Silverstar 18:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not a very good leader," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Acernis jumped when she heard him, letting the butterfly go. "I guess i'll have to be it." she mewed. She bounded away, and then stopped. "You coming? We'll have to find cats and make a camp!" meowed Acernis. (got to get off now, bye!)Silverstar 18:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) (Bye) I nodded and followed her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) The two found a nice alley, away from twolegs, and full of prey life. She just finished off a mouse and asked Alexandros if he wanted her to catch him something. "Oh, and we should start searching for cats." meowed Acernis. (I'm making a tom named Jolt, who will join.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) "No, I can catch food myself," I replied. I pounced on a mouse and caught it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Acernis playfullly pawed him. "Good, I was hoping you could." she teased. She jumped when she heard paw steps. A black tom padded in the alley, is golden eyes flicking back and forth. A wound spilled blood from his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" asked Acernis. The tom nodded. "A tom attacked me, his name was Gorse." meowed the tom. "My name is Acernis, and Gorse is my brother. You can join our group that rises up against him." mewed Acernis. "Okay, i will. My name is Jolt." mewed the tom.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I purred. "It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces," I replied, happily. My eyes widened when I saw the tom enter the alley. I grabbed some cobwebs and placed it on his wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Acernis purred. "You have too much skill." she purred. She layed Jolt down and gave him drink from a rag.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I dropped the mouse at his paws. "You can eat that, I can catch another," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) (I have to go already. :( ) Jolt shook his head. "I ate a chick wing and leg." meowed Jolt. Acernis sighed. "I prefre mice and voles, because I was a Thunderclan warrior." meowed Acernis. She sighed. She hoped that Alexandros like Thunderclan cats too. She shook her head. "I'll go find some Dandalion for you wounds." she meowed, dashing away. She knew rouges hated Warriors.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) "What's ThunderC-" She then dashed away. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) (This is Silverw)POST: Jolt sighed. "You would hate it to know who they are." meowed Jolt. Acernis sighed. she was in a tree now.( "Why what did they do?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Jolt shook his head. "you don't wanna know, dude. They fight and hurt any cat. They are said to Eat bones." explained Jolt. Acernis padded back with a bird and squrriel.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "It doesn't seem that bad," I replied. "I've seen cats far worse on my travels." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Acernis sighed and layedh er bird down in a pile of freash-killl they had in the alley.---- Gorse was looking for his next victom....---- Jolt shook his head. "Nice catch." he commented to Acernis.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I let out a yawn as I watched the sun go down.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Acernis watched the sun set, and watched the moon rise.---- Jolt purred as he noticed the moon made him look dark silver.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I streched. "Well, I'm going to bed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Acernis nodded and curled up in a box. Jolt was almost too big for his box, put he fit in his. Acernis shook raindrops off her box. She noticed her box had holes.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Acernis woke, her joints sore, and her pelt soaked. she let out groan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:22, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I woke up to the morning sunlight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Jolt put some herb pulp on Acernis's joints. "don't sleep in boxes with holes." he muttered. He gave Acernis one poppy seed. "It won't make you tired, but it'll help the pain." He explained.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "What happened?" I asked Acernis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Jolt sighed. "My box was too small, and it rained on me..." muttered Acernis. Gorse snarled. He had heard talk that the tom he met and Acernis had joined together to make a rebelion against him! He hissed, and began his search from them. He wanted to kill his sister! Then he relized something. "I'm jealous of her! She likes that silver tabby tom, and he sorta likes her!" thought Gorse. He shooed the thought away, knowing that he just wanted to kill his sister....SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Wait, why would he be jealous of his sister for likeing a tom? I'm not saying it's bad or anything, though!) I nodded. "Look, tonight you can sleep in my box. It's plenty dry and warm at night. I'll sleep outside." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (He's jealous taht she has someone. XD) Acernis shook her head. I-I'll just go out and gatehr more boxes. I knw Gorse is out to kill me, but i'll beat him if i have to!" mewed Acernis quickly. She did her best to avoid Alexandros's eyes. She padded out of the Alley.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) "No, you can't go out on your own," I said as I ran up next to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (thanks for making me admin!! :) ) Acernis sighed and nodded. "Okay." she meowed. She padded outside with Alexandros. "Keep watch, Jolt!" she meowed behind herself. The two ran to the park to hunt. There was nos sign of twolegs!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I tried to catch a mouse, but I slipped and fell. I chased after it, but hit my head on some twoleg contraption. I was finally about to catch it afterwards. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Acernis swiftly caught a sparrow, ans stalked a a Robin.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I landed flat on my face, but I was able to catch a squirrel. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Acernis helped Alexandros to his paws. "Lets look for some boxes for cats to sleep in." she mewed. She found a nice big box that didn't have holes for herself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Acernis began to drag the box, but fell inside. She giggled adn jumped out. "Hey, this is our territory!" snarled a black tom. Acernis jumped at the tom's snappy voice. A golden tom, a gray and white she-cat, a brown tabby tom, and a white tom were besides him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "So?" hissed Aleex. "We're just passing through." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) the golden tom growled. "Through our territory with what we now call OUR prey! Can't you scent borders?!" snarled the tom. Acernis stepped forward, ears back. "Oh, a Thunderclan warrior like me can! But all i could smell was you stupidity, now MOVE!" retorted Acernis.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Get out of the way," I hissed as I walked away. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The black tom leaped at Alexandros, and Acernis leaped at the tom. She clawed his neck, adn he retreated. "So, you are like one of those Thunderclan savages?!" hissed the tom. His cats let them pass.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I hissed at the tom. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A huge white tom appeared. "Thunderclan cat! You messed with my group mates! You'll pay!" spat the tom. He leaped at Acernis, scarring her with a wound on the flank. Acernis shrieked in pain and fury, and slashed the tom's ear.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Alex lunged at the tom and slashed at his eyes, leaving him blind. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Acernis and Alexandros drove the tom off. They returned to the alley. Acernis licked her wound on her flank.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:47, June 4, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K," asked Alex. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:17, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Acernis nodded. She padded over to her box and threw it away. They had collected about 5 toher boxes that others could sleep in.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Jolt had found a gray borwn she-cat with a brown pink belly. Her name was Robin. "Hey guys! This is Robin!" mewed Jolt. Acernis nodded. "Good thing we found more boxes." murmured Acernis. Robing nodded, cause him expecting kits?" asked Robin. Acernis jolted. "Y-You are?" she mewed. Robin nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) "Should a queen with kits really be here where we are being targeted by Gorse?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Acernis shook her head. "No, but she's not safe either. but i know some twolegs looking for a queen!" meowed Acernis. She took Robin to the twolegs, who was happily put in their house. Acernis padded back into the alley.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I yawned. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Acernis flicked her ear and purred. "You can't go to sleep yet, it just became morning!" she teased.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I replied, tired. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Acernis purred. "Maybe we should sleep in later?" she suggested. Jolt growled. Acernis like Alexandros! Jolt like Acernis! He was going to have to kill Alexandros. He padded out of the alley to plan his murder...He was suddenly jumped by Gorse, and quickly killed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (Um...) Alexandros laid down to sleep. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) (I had to kill him for some reason...) Acernis fell asleep. She soon woke up. It was near dusk. "Alexandros, have you seen Jolt? I haven't seen him sence the morning, I'm going to look for him." mewed Acernis. She found Jjolt, a slice in his neck. She barriend him and found two other cats: Sludge, and Hound. Hound went hunting with Sludge. "Sludge nice-" he was cut off by Gorse quickly slmmming his head to the ground, and braking his neck. "Hound!" cried Sludge. He dove at Gorse, who quickly jumped and slammed his front claws into Sludges spine. "Now, I'm going to spare you. Once you get back to Acernis, tell her that Gorse is going to kill both her, and Alexandros!" snarled Gorse. He knew Sludge would get to Acernis, tell her, and die quicly of fear. Sludge told Acernis about Gorse, and what he said. Sludge quickly died when he settled down in his box to sleep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alex was still fast asleep, almost nothing could wake him up. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Acernis fell asleep too. In the morning... Acernis was waken by claws that stabbed her pelt. "Storm1" she hissed. Storm drug her out of the box. "I challenge you to a fight!" hissed Storm. Acernis blinked. "But you hate to fight!" she blurted. Storm barred her teeth. "Not anymore1" she snarled, leaping at Acernis.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alexandros woke up. "What the-" he said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Acernis let out a cry as she was thrown at Alexandros. She got back up, and launched at Storm, claws unsheathed. She landed a hard blow on Storm's ear. Storm dug her claws into Acernis's side, and pushed her away. The two she-cats kept on fighting. Acernis hissed at Storm. "So, Gorse taught you?" she growled Storm nodded, and raked her claws down Acernis's sides. "And i killed Robin's kit, Jynx!" she snarled, with a grin.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 15:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Alex lunged at the other she-cat. ¶Icewish¶ 17:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Acernis let out an angry hiss, and leaped at Storm. She pinned her down.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 18:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Alex let out a growl. "Who's she?" he asked Acernis. ¶Icewish¶ 00:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Storm," growled a tom. Acernis whipped around to see Gorse. "Well, you did good, Storm. Your free from my grasp, and may roam." meowed Gorse. Storm struggled away from Acernis.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 16:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Alex growled at Gorse. ¶Icewish¶ 17:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "A growl's not gonna cut it!" hissed Gorse, lashing at Alexandros in the face. Acernis lashed at her brother's back leg, and made him fall. "Gorse, go pick on weaker rogues!" she hissed.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 14:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Alex bit down hard on Gorse's neck, causing him to caugh up blood...¶Icewish¶ 14:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Gorse slammed Alexandros into the wall. He gave Acernis a big lash across the face before leaving. "I will come again, Acernis. And this time, kill you!" hissed Grose before leaving.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 16:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "God (beep!) it!" said Alex as he stood up. ¶Icewish¶ 15:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Acernis was shaking, and then fell with a loud thump. (Not dead) Blood pooled from her.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 00:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alex tried to dress Acernis' wounds in cobwebs. ¶Icewish¶ 17:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Acernis blinked open her eyes. The bleeding stopped. "Thanks.....Alexandros." she murmured.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 20:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Alex sighed in relieve once her wounds stopped bleeding. ¶Icewish¶ 19:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Acernis smiled, and put her head on her paws. "Thanks for helping me..." she croaked.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 23:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome," he said. ¶Icewish¶ 22:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Acernis rested. the next morning... Acernis yawned, feeling better. She streatched, eyes gleaming. she nudged Alexandros awake. "Hey, wanna hunt?" she asked him.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 17:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah," he replied. ¶Icewish¶ 21:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Acernis padded outside with him. She sighed. "Alexandros.......I.....I-I really like you...." mewed Acernis, looking at her paws.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 23:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yeah, I really like you too, Acernis," he said. He smiled sweetly. "As a really great friend." ¶Icewish¶ 00:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Acernis smiled, and purred. "I like you that way too," she murmured.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 16:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) He purred. ¶Icewish¶ 17:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Acernis caught a robin.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 00:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Alexandros chased after a rat. He eventually caught it after falling several times on his face. ¶Icewish¶ 13:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Acernis padded to Alexandros' side. "Are you ok?" she asked, helping him to his paws.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 23:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," he said. "I get used to it." ¶Icewish¶ 17:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Acernis sighed. "I don't." she mewed. "Just be careful, ok?" she meowed worridely.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 22:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) He purred and nodded his head. ¶Icewish¶ 15:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Acernis padded back with her catch in her jaws.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 23:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) He gulpped down the rat. ¶Icewish¶ 22:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Acernis sat down, tail around her paws.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 23:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" he asked. ¶Icewish¶ 15:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Acernis blinked calmly. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," she murmured, grooming her bright pelt. She streatched, in the mood for a chase She tipped her head to Alexandros. "Do you want to go for a run" she asked.SilverstarAcernis, where are you...? 00:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay